The New Istari
by Unspeakable Jack
Summary: After watching all of his friends die, Harry, Master of Death, moves on to a new world; Middle Earth. Here he encounters adventures, friends and possibly even family on his travels across the world making friends of all the races.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my attempt at a Harry Potter/Hobbit crossover. Please review with any comments you have negative or positive. Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hobbit, anything you recognize I do not own.**

The first year after the battle passed normal enough. Hermione, Ron and I finished our schooling at Hogwarts and graduated with our NEWTS. Once I graduated however I became a recluse to avoid being mobbed whenever I left the wards around my house. To drive of boredom I became a scholar learning old and forgotten magic. Whilst learning I also acquired a part time job as an unspeakable, which was perfect due to its anonymity and the great research library they have.

The one thing that I have neglected to mention is the hallows. When I woke up the morning after the battle they had gathered next to me on my bedside table. After a year of trying to lose them, by burning, breaking and exploding, I finally accepted the truth that they have bonded to me.

It was on my 30th birthday that I noticed something strange. Although it is true that magical folk age slower than muggles looking in the mirror I saw that I had not aged a day since the battle. This sent me into another spiral of denial and frenzied research to find the answer to my youthful appearance, I could not find an answer.

Alongside the hallows another object appeared on the first morning after the battle, this object I didn't reject as it was beautiful and familiar. This was of course the sword of Gryffindor. After thinking back on my adventures with the sword either blind luck against the basilisk or stabbing stationary objects, the horcruxes, so I decided to get help so I travelled the world learning from masters in various arts.

The next 200 years of my life make for a sad story of me distancing myself from friends and family so that when death finally takes them it won't hurt so much. I found out the hard way that it doesn't work when Molly passed away. So I gathered my resolve and an advanced glamour to hide my youthfulness and once again started interacting with the world leaving my job as an unspeakable and joining the auror force alongside Ron. One by one all of my friends greeted death until the only living connection to my past was my godson Teddy.

When Teddy confronted me on my long existence I shared with him my secrets and he found the answer to my prolonged life. "Death can't take his master can he?" Are the words he whispered after I mentioned the Hallows.

I have grown weary of this world, watching friend after friend die in front of my eyes so I searched for an escape and find one I did the veil of death that Sirius fell through. So I sorted out my estate at Gringotts and with only the cloak around my shoulders, the stone on my finger, the wand in my hand and my sword at my waist I stepped through the curtain leaving my old life behind me.

Once I passed the curtain I fell and the pain started; it was hundreds of times worse than the cruciatus curse. It felt like the skin was being peeled from my back whilst simultaneously being burned by a dragon and being clubbed by a troll.

It seemed to last forever but it only lasted seconds. I landed on the ground but was aching too much to move other than to check I still had the hallows and my sword then consciousness fled me and I passed out.

When I rose the next morning I stretched and looked about where I landed the night before. I was in a bright airy forest where the trees all towered over me. Shrugging my shoulders I shook out my limbs and sorted walking in a random direction.

I had been walking for some time when I heard the soft clip-clop of a horse behind me. Deciding caution was the best bet I abandoned the path to hide in a bush. Peering out from between the leaves I saw an old man wearing a grey travelling cloak with a pointy hat the same shade of grey riding a brilliant white stallion towards me down the path. In fact thinking about it he looked quite a bit like Dumbledore but without his flamboyant dress sense.

Thinking that he looks ones safe I appeared from the bush causing the man and horse to slow to a stop. "God morning" I called as manners have been drilled into me from a young age while at the Dursley's.

"What do you mean?" He said "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Oh great I thought sighing slightly not only does he look like Dumbledore but he is as eccentric as him. "None of those in fact I meant it as a greeting and may I ask who are you?"

Straightening up he stroked his beard and stated "I am Gandalf and Gandalf means... Me."

"Okay. I am Hadrian and might I inquire as to where I am."

"You are in the Middle Earth" he said with certainty however I did not recognize the name and he saw that in my posture and face. "Where do you come from?" He questioned as he saw my defeated posture.

"Another world it seems" I said and then we sat and I shared my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of The New Istari. Thank you to everyone who has read it, favorited it, followed it or reviewed it. You have all given me encouragement to continue writing it and to finish this update quickly. I will try to update regularly, at least once a week possibly more.**

 **Please enjoy and review whether you have something good to something bad to say about it I will take it aboard for the next chapter.**

I talked for hours and hours starting with the death of parents and the struggles of growing up a slave. Then the astonishment of magic and the joy of friends coupled with the horror of children fighting in a war. He listened when I described my darkest hours during my depression and my achievements while learning under many teachers, just sitting quietly not passing judgement. When I had finally finished describing my journey through the veil a new day was about to dawn.

Standing and stretching from my seated position it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders and I was free to enjoy this new life and opportunity without the baggage from my past.

Gandalf also stood placing his hat on his head and picking up a finely crafted staff that I had missed before.

"Are you a wizard?" I quietly asked unsure of what his response would be.

Chuckling he answered "Yes my boy I am one of the five Istari in Middle Earth."

"Do you mind if I travel with you, until I get accustomed to my new situation?"

"Not at all" Gandalf said and then he let lose a shrill whistle and two horses came galloping from in between the trees towards where we were stood in the clearing.

One of them was the bright white stallion that Gandalf himself rode yesterday which shone in the early morning rays. The other horse was the complete opposite, it was as black as the darkest of nights and the sunlight seemed to be absorbed into his coat. "This is moonlight" Gandalf said gesturing towards the black stallion that was nearing me.

I started backing away from the horse nervous as I had never seen one this close or ridden one. Gandalf noticing my dilemma chuckled and started talking me through the process of mounting a horse and riding one. After learning the basics to Gandalf's impeccable standard, though it must be said he is a good teacher, it was almost lunchtime but we decided we would start our journey rather than linger here any longer.

We rode in silence for a bit before Gandalf started talking "A long time ago at the beginning of the First Age there were..." I realized then that he was telling the history of Middle Earth so I listened intently as after I completed my NEWTS I had discovered a fondness for history as it was good without Binns droning on, boring people to death.

We continued riding until evening where we stopped and set up camp for the night with a big blazing bonfire and a hot meal. When we arose the next morning we continued our journey and Gandalf continued with his tale of Middle Earth. We continued this way for weeks enjoying a nice relaxed journey. This all ended when the orcs attacked...

Gandalf was stroking his beard while describing the despair and darkness of the second age with Sauron in his might.

" _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

 _Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them,  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._ "

After that a somber atmosphere settled over us and we rode on in silence.

Out in the distance we heard an ear splitting howl. Gandalf straightened up instantly and started looking around as if searching for an enemy.

"Why has a wolf got you so worked up?" I innocently questioned as this is the most stressed I have seen Gandalf since our meeting. However all I received in return was a "shush" and a gesture to pull out my sword and dismount moonlight while Gandalf dismounted his stallion.

Before Gandalf could respond silence fell as the animals fled. Out of the trees in front of us appeared the most disgusting creature I have had the pleasure of meeting. They were squat, broad, flat-nosed, sallow-skinned, bow-legged, with wide mouths and eyes, long arms, dark skin, and fangs. They were armed with various rusty weapons from swords and axes to cudgels.

Almost as one they spotted us and let loose a terrible scream, they charged towards us. Neither Gandalf nor I froze I drew Gryffindor's sword as Gandalf hefted his staff up into a defensive position.

After the first slice the rest of the battle was a blur however I will always remember my first kill. It happened as an Orc ran towards me with his short sword lowered I swung higher and off came his head. The squelch as his headless body collapsed to the ground was lost in the frenzy of the battle as although unskilled the numbers where a problem. Occasionally glancing over to Gandalf I saw him wielding his staff like and expert, breaking necks and knocking out orcs. He seemed to get overwhelmed as orcs surrounded him when a burst of fire appeared burning the orcs to a crisp leaving blackened bodies in his wake as he waded forward to fight his next opponent. Snapping back into reality when a double-bladed axe whistled past my head almost maiming me.

Forgetting about Gandalf's fight I focused on staying alive weaving and dodging away from the orcs. An age of hacking, slicing, stabbing and maiming seemed to pass before I swung one last time and silence had once again returned to the forest.

Turning to Gandalf who I had lost after my distraction, I froze in shock at the number of dead orcs that surrounded us. Wiping my sword on the nearest corpse sheathed it while flicking my wrist making my wand appear in my hand. Swishing and flicking I piled the bodies into a mound, then with one last jab at the pile it set alight.

With one last glance at my handiwork I started the journey to where we left the horses before the fight started. When we had traversed the pools of blood and the odd intestine I was surprised to find that they were just happily grazing seemingly not bothered the fight thy had just ended.

Without words we both mounted wanting to put as much distance between the slaughter and us before night fell. As we rode I questioned Gandalf on his choice of a weapon and he just shrugged muttering something about waiting for the right sword.

Chuckling the friendly atmosphere that we had before the battle was regained and Gandalf continued recounting the history of Middle Earth as if nothing had happened. However we both kept a sharper eye out in case we ran into any more orcs on our travels.

A couple of days later once Gandalf had finished recounting the history of my new world, along with describing all of the races that inhabited it and answering my many questions. We were relaxing around the fire when he stated out of the blue "We are nearing our destination"

"Which is?" I prompted as I knew that the area we were in, the moorlands and foothills of the misty mountains, was inhabitable.

"Why" he exclaimed "The first homely home; Imladris."


End file.
